Alice In Wonderland
by Fighting With Feelings
Summary: Alice listened to her dear grandfathers boring stories. Suddenly after a lot of adventures she found herself in wonderland... But one question, how can she ever get out?...
1. The Underground

NO ONE´S POW

"And so it goes on. The Vexos lived a cruel and despicable life.." Grandfather Micheal said during he held a grey ugly book about ´ The Vexos life ´.

Alice got really bored and didn´t listen to her grandfather. Suddenly a silver rabbit came out from no where, but it wasn´t just a normal rabbit, this one wore a pink west and in the rabbit´s hand there was a pink pocket watch, and then the rabbit shouted in panic "Oh no, i´m already late, stupid, stupid me!" Alice was being curious and walked over to the rabbit. Alice began to talk to the rabbit, the rabbit saw Alice and jumped around like a crazy "Look, sweetie, i don´t have time for chit chatting, i´m already late.." the rabbit said and jumped in to a rabbit hole. "Wait! What are you late t.. " before Alice could finish her question she fell into the same rabbit hole.

ALICE´S POW

I was falling, down, i didn´t know where and i couldn´t see a end. Actually it was amazing how long i´ve been falling, i just wish i had a watch, oh wait where did the rabbit go? That stupid rabbit, now i´m stuck here maybe for the rest of my life. If it would be the ret of my life, then i couldn´t be a doctor, i couldn´t get a lovely husband and three wonderfull children (in her future) i wonder who my husband would be, and what he are doing now. Would he be blonde or brunette maybe non of them, would he be muscular or not.. Wait, why am i thinking of that know? I´m only seventeen…

NO ONE´S POW

Before Alice could think more deeper she suddenly fell on a soft bed or-like. She touched her head and was confused, she was looking around and found out that she was under the ground.

She got up and walked through a long hall, she then was in a little round room with different types of little doors. In the middle of the room there was a round glass table with a mask on it. Alice again got curious and focused on the doors, she thought for herself ´I wonder what´s outside the doors..´ Alice then looked into the keyhole of the door and saw a beautifull view, everything was green, there were flowers in all of the rainbows colors, and a pink long path, there were also a yellow path. She just wanted to go inside, she just wanted to! But she couldn´t she wasn´t small enough to go inside the door. Alice sat down on the floor crying. Alice then noticed the round glas stable again, and looked at the mask. She now went closer and saw a little tiny note beside the mask , and on the note it said_´ Wear me, please! ´ _.

She got curious and wore it. Alice then saw everything in a different way, she was a lot smaller now, or then the glass was bigger, nevermind, the point is that now she could get in to that wonderfull garden, she could…

To Be Continued…

Hope you guys liked it, this is my very first fanfiction.. Pleease rewiew.

xx – Fighting With Feelings


	2. Off With Her Head!

Sorry for the last chapter to be so short. And there is fails in the texts, yea i know. *Sigh* The story is based on the book "Alice in Wonderland" this story is not actually the same as the book. Nevermind, lets begin.

_When i get home, i shall write a book about this place. _

_If i…. If i ever do get home._

_- Alice in Wonderland_

ALICE´S POW

I was frozed, the garden is just so amazing, in details, this place is absolutely like a dream. But right now i think i´m lost. I tried to focus, if i could see the rabbit, i saw it. A pink dot moving in zigzag, i tried to follow the rabbit, but it dissapeared in the pink path.

Then i saw a big pink three in the middle of the pink path and the yellow path, that captured my attention, i slowly walked over to the three. When i was right in front of it i saw a neon blue-ish fluffy cat with a big bright smile on its face.

"What are you looking at? Hallooo! Earth calls human! You´ve never seen a blue cat before?" the cat shouted.

"Oh, sorry. Actually, no. I´ve never seen a blue _**talking **_cat before.." i answered. But the blue cat dissapeared.

Then i feel like my head was a million tons, it was probably the sun. I touched my head and noticed that there was something soft silky stuff on my hair. I screamed.

"Oh girl, you don´t need to scream like you´ve seen a ghost!" the thing on my head said.

Then it jumped down from my head and it was that annoying cat with a big temper.

"And by the way, i´m Runo The Cat" the cat said. "Nice to meet you, but i gotta go. And do you know where that pink path leads to?" i asked. "To the end" Runo The Cat said and dissapeared *sigh* again.

I made my decision and followed the pink path. Then i saw a large sign that says _´Welcome To Wonderland`_.

This was also a very beautiful view, there was green bushes with red roses on, wait a minute, it was not red roses it was white roses, the roses was painted red by a bakugan ability card. And the ability card had a face, ok, i know i sound crazy but it really has a face, two almond brown eyes, one nose, and a mouth. This one also had shoulder lenght black hair.

There was so many ability cards, the most of them painted the roses, and the rest of them had a gauntlet and protected something, that something was a girl and a boy. The girl had pink-orange short hair, and a brown long gown. And the boy that was beside the girl had mint green hair, and a black suit. "I think they are some kind of a prince and a princess.." i said to myself.

"No, they are the king and the queen of wonderland. Today is a special day, its their wedding anniversary , so they called the whole kingdom to their party. And right now the queen is very angry cause her roses is white and not red. She want to cut someone´s head off right now, be careful, it could be you" the dark haired ability card said, i don´t know why but he had a really beautiful voice..

"Okay, i will. Thanks!" i said, and saw a silver rabbit that had a camera, and took pictures of the king and the queen. That rabbit! When the rabbit was finished, i ran over to it and said "There you are!" "Holy cow, not you again!" the rabbit said and jumped away.

I tried to follow it but tripped over a pot of paint in and fall, the paint then got all over the queen. She was mad, very mad, she was red all over the face, if it wasn´t for the red painting.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" she screamed. "But my queen, you know the rules, you can´t just chop her head off like that, you have to battle.." the king said. "Oh you just say that just cause, YOU don´t have red painting all over you!" the queen said. "But okay. Bakugan field open! Gate card set! Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand, subterra Wilda."

"Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand, darkus Hydranoid." i shouted.

NO ONE´S POW

And then the battle began, but Alice lost. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" the queen shouted. Two of the ability cards took Alice and placed her head on a table thing. A brown haired ability card took an axe. And before he could chop Alice´s head off, a black haired ability card pushed the brunette ability card on the ground, took alice by her wrist and said "Follow me!"

"Don´t just stay there! After them! And when you come back bring me their head!" the queen screamed.

"Yes ma´am!" a yellow haired ability card and a brown haired ability card, and some others, ran after them. Luckily the black haired ability card and Alice got out of the kingdom. Then they reached a green beautiful mark with all types of flowers. When the ability card got out of the kingdom, he automatically was a human again. He had almond eyes and shoulder lenght black hair, his outfit was just like a prince.

ALICE´S POW

I frozed. "My name´s Shun Kazami, i´m the prince of Gestal. One day i was walking around, and saw wonderland, i was captured and got to be one of the queen´s minions/ability cards, but one day i saw a wonderful girl that walked in to the kingdom.. You. Oh and sorry i didn´t get your name?.." Shun said with his amazing voice.. Wait, why do i say _amazing_...Does this mean… "A-Alice… Ge-habich.. Alice Gehabich.. Thank you for s-saving me.." i tried to answer. Then we came closer and closer to eachother…

"Alice! Alice! ALICE!.." a familiar voice said. I opened my eyes slowly. And saw Runo touching my shoulder. "Wait… This was only a dream.. WAIT WHAT ABOUT SHU…" i stopped myself from being embarrased. Runo giggled. I saw that all the brawlers was here. And Shun too. Wait why do i even care, and why was he in my dream.. As a prince? Shun is my friend.. Maybe.. But my grandfather interrupted me. "Alice, dear, i gotta go. I got a call from dr. Jones, sorry.." he said and walked away. "Have you guys always been here?" i asked a little pink dot took place in my cheeks. "No, we was going to have a group meeting, but we saw that you were missing.. Or actually Shun saw it.." Dan said, Shun kicked his elbow right into dan´s shoulder. "AUCH! What was that for?" .

Everybody laughed, and we then walked over to Runo´s dinner..

End.

Hope you all enjoyed it, please rewiew and thank you. – Fighting With Feelings.


End file.
